muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Theatre
registers a document certifying the Muppet Theater as an historical landmark.]] The Muppet Theater is the setting for The Muppet Show -- a grand old vaudeville house that has seen better days. In episode 106, Kermit identifies the name of the theater as The Benny Vandergast Memorial Theater, although by the time of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, it is simply called "The Muppet Theater." According to The Phantom of the Muppet Theater, the theater was built by a stage actor named John Stone in 1802. At some point a production of Hamlet ran in the theater, with Stone playing the title role. An alternate exterior is also shown in the book. The original exterior can be seen at the end of The Muppets Go to the Movies. It was renovated by the time of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Locations seen in the Muppet Theater are backstage right, the dressing rooms, the attic, the canteen, the prop room, the storage room, the boiler room, the stage, the house, the stage door lobby, and the back alley. In The Comic Muppet Book and Bo Saves the Show there is also a cellar where the monsters stay in. Scooter's uncle J.P. Grosse owns the theater, and rents it to the Muppets, as Scooter is only too happy to remind Kermit. In a deleted scene from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Kermit reveals that J.P. has passed away and left the theater to the Muppets. This would have taken place sometime after 1997, as J.P. can be seen (and referred to as such by the head of the KMUP network) in Muppets Tonight episode 102 and was last seen at KMUP in episode 206. According to the events of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, as of December 24, 2002, the theater is an Official Historical Landmark. It can never be torn down nor changed. It will always remain the Muppet Theater, no matter who owns it. In The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson, Rizzo the Rat and his team of rats have torn it down in their search for the Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson. The theater also appears in the 2011 film The Muppets, where it's located next door to Muppet Studios. The exterior of the El Capitan Theatre served as The Muppet Theater exterior during filming. Production designer Steve Saklad was charged with re-creating the theatre interior. The set itself was reworked from a 1925 set built for The Phantom of the Opera. Of the task, Saklad said: __TOC__ Rooms TmsAttic.jpg|Attic|link=The attic Image:Theater1.png|Auditorium|link=Muppet Theater Auditorium TmsBackstage2.jpg|Backstage|link=Backstage Boilerroom.jpg|Boiler Room|link=The Boiler Room VMX-FinaleCast.jpg|Box Office Canteen.jpg|Canteen|link=The Canteen Dressingroom.jpg|Guest Star's Dressing Room|link=Guest Star's Dressing Room Piggydressingroom.jpg|Miss Piggy's Dressing Room|link=Miss Piggy's Dressing Room Orchestrapit.jpg|The Orchestra Pit|link=The Muppet Orchestra Proproom.jpg|Prop Room|link=The Prop Room Reception.jpg|Reception|link=Reception RockMusic1.jpg|Recording Studio|link=The Recording Studio The Muppets Theater (2).jpg|Stage|link=Muppet Theater Stage Location.stagedoor.jpg|Stage Door|link=The Stage Door Storage.jpg|Storing Room|link=Beauregard's Storing Room 105-17.jpg|Statler and Waldorf's Box|link=Statler and Waldorf's Box Staff *Kermit the Frog: Host, performer *Pops: Doorman, box office *Scooter: Go-fer *George the Janitor *Beauregard: Janitor and stagehand *Beaker: Stagehand, lab assistant *Hilda: Wardrobe *Gladys: Canteen staff *The Swedish Chef: Canteen staff, performer *Fozzie Bear: Stand-up comedian *Gonzo: Stunt Performer *Miss Piggy: Performer *Lew Zealand: Performer *Wayne and Wanda: Singers *The Electric Mayhem: House band *Nigel: Conductor *The Muppet Orchestra *Security Guard *J. P. Grosse: owner *Rachel Bitterman: owner Appearances * The Muppet Show, all episodes except episode 308 (1976-1981) * The Muppets Go to the Movies (1981) * Polaroid commercials (1981) * Playhouse Video series (1985) * Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear (1988) * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994) * V-Chip commercial, The Toreador Song (1999) * Weezer's "Keep Fishin'" music video (2002) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * CanTeen commercial (2005) * The Muppets (2011) Illustrated appearances * The Muppet Show Book (1978) * Advent Calendar (1979) * The Comic Muppet Book (1979) * ''The Muppets'' comic strip (1981-1986) * Bo Saves the Show (1982) * Two for the Show (1982) * Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories (1989) * Foo-Foo, Where Are You? (1991) * The Phantom of the Muppet Theater (1991) * The Muppet Show Comic Book (2009-2010) * I Am Kermit the Frog (2011) * The Muppets: Meet the Muppets (2011) * The Muppets: Theater Stage Set (2011) TheComicMuppetBook-TheMuppetTheater-(1979).jpg|The Muppet Theatre spelling, exterior, as depicted in The Comic Muppet Book. Theatre-phantombook.jpg|''The Phantom of the Muppet Theater'' Pegleg4b.jpg|In The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson, Rizzo destroys the theater, resembling the illustrated version in The Phantom of the Muppet Theater. Sources Category:Muppet Show Locations Category:Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Locations Category:The Muppets (2011) Locations